clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Theredy42
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Theredy42! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Theredy42 Hi Hi, Im Merbat, Well, I Just Wanted To Say Hi!!! Bye!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Stop Refrain from editing a page then reverting your own edit. Read the Policy. - Wompus78 11:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Tomorrow is Penguins for Haiti! Check User:Childpengu1/Haiti for the information! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Today is "Penguins for Haiti"! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 18:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Toolbar Could you upload a screenshot, so I understand what is happening? Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Unfortunately, it has been happening to me, and to most people, becuase Wikia changed the default, global skin. You should see it back to normal soon. It can't be dealt with now, though.--[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 21:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates This is a list of templates. Please mind it is huge, and it will take a while to find what you want. If you don't mind me asking, what do you want this list for? Just if I can help. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: film sure, you can be the fire ninja, thanks for signing up! coolgem50 22:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) That's ok It's ok! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 18:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Next Music video filming *Date: Friday, April 2 *Time: 5:30 PENGUIN STANDARD TIME *Place: Plaza *Server: Chinook THIS IS NOT FROM APRIL FOOLS! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 23:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: We can do it other day in other time... just tell me -- ''Don't call my name!'' PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 16:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC)